


Thank You for the Memories

by Swiftfeatherz



Category: All fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftfeatherz/pseuds/Swiftfeatherz
Summary: Its Thanksgiving and I'm feeling sentimental.I apologise for this sad attempt at trying to be poetic.Please take note that 'friend' can stand for so much more.





	Thank You for the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Its Thanksgiving and I'm feeling sentimental.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologise for this sad attempt at trying to be poetic.
> 
>  
> 
> Please take note that 'friend' can stand for so much more.

We might not have known each other for long  
We may not have seen each other  
We may never even meet again  
But that doesn't matter

It’s as the saying goes,  
‘it isn’t about whom you have known the longest  
It’s about who came, and never left your side.’  
Its those who came and stayed

Truth be told however  
The inevitable time will come  
When our conversations will dwindle  
As we become more unavailable

Where we will go our separate ways  
Go on with our own lives  
Aging day by day  
Memories gradually fading away 

But until that time comes  
I will always keep hope  
That i will remember them all  
And that we will be together  
Until whenever

So on this Thanksgiving Day  
I’ve come to express my gratitude  
To all those people I’ve created such precious memories with  
Till the day i forget

Thank you for your kindness  
Thank you for your love  
Thank you for your patience  
Thank you, my sweet doves 

For all the times you’ve spent with me  
Listening to my stories  
Wiping away my tears  
Embracing me lovingly 

For yelling at me to get my shit together  
For putting up with all my crap  
For picking me back up  
When i fall into a slump 

Thank you for restoring my confidence  
For making me know my worth  
For teaching me how we are all deserving of happiness  
To be loved and to be in love

 

Thank you for making me laugh  
Even on my worse days  
For making me smile and giggle  
Spoiling me with your attention

 

Thank you for accepting me  
For calling me your friend  
No matter what happens  
I’ll be there for you till the end

As cheesy as that sounds  
I promise you its true  
Call me a hopeless romantic  
But that is what I’ll do

 

Thank you, my friends, for all your love,  
For all the encouraging words and support  
I will treasure them all most dearly  
I thank you for these memories~

 

-G.B

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this for a special group of friends I've come to know for a short while, although this little piece here as a whole is an ode to all of my friends, former and current, of old and new, of the forgotten, to anyone I've crossed paths with, to people i admire, even those who've left painful memories.  
> I think its important to know that no matter who u may encounter in ur life, they can leave little pieces of them in u, can have a great impact on ur lives, and u can learn so much from such experiences.
> 
>  
> 
> Joyful memories will become bittersweet, regretful and sorrowful memories will also eventually come to pass, but not before teaching you an important lesson.  
> Reminiscing about such moments from time to time will show u have much u've grown, what u've been through, how far u've come, and for that u should be proud, cuz in the end, u can look back and say, 'I've made it.'


End file.
